Moments
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: The past and present intertwines into something beautiful. Diego X Maya Drabble. One Shot.


**Prompt:** Cover Photo; Rainbow Road - Monstercat Release

 **Author's Note:** Hopefully, I revive this underrated pairing. It's time to give them more exposure.

* * *

There were moments that you never expect to happen in your life.

After a day had passed since the trial, Godot never expected a visitor rolling down the precinct as early as the opening. There she was, the young woman whom he saved, intended or not. Instead of fuming and scowling at him, she was grinning and bright. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest, the locks hung loose, her teeth sparkled at the reflection.

He clearly had no idea what she was happy about. Was it because he was sentenced to spend months in prison instead of facing the death sentence? Was it because he saved her, even when he himself wasn't sure if that was the case? Was it because-

Maya spoke her greetings, quickly announcing that there was good news for him.

Godot listened intently, unsure why he didn't shrugged her off.

She told him she was going to work hard for her sake. He rose an eyebrow that was blocked by his visors. The curve of his lips was enough to get the full picture for her. She giggled softly, waggling her eyebrows as she leaned closer with a mischievous smirk.

Maya meant she was going to train to be the Ace Master of Kurain, the funds she would get would surely go to his bail so his prison days would lessen. Thus, more coffee, she added with a grin.

Godot hummed, rolling his eyes. As perky as ever, bouncing back to her usual self even when she just recovered from pain.

His stupid fantasy, his selfish desire, he was the reason why her mother died. Why was he having regrets now? Headache was starting to rise from his temples.

Anyway, why was she making an effort to set him free?

Maya spoke again. She wanted to thank him for the things he had done for her.

That thought was stupid, he remarked. He did all of that... he was unsure. The fuel to kill Dahlia ran its course, and all was left was nothing but an empty-shell, which was himself. He was nothing.

Don't say that, she argued. The end was what mattered, she said.

She was safe, Dahlia was gone for good... and Mia? The kitten that won his heart?

…

He lowered his head. The taste of coffee in his life was Mia. He... he really was selfish.

What's wrong, she asked. He instinctively looked up and felt a pang on his heart as he saw her worried.

Did I said something wrong?

Godot shook his head. No, it's just me. The bitter truth I have to face.

I see. She was unsure, but held off from prying. He was thankful for that.

…

If he did get out of jail, what then? Would he still live through as someone they know, or isolate himself?

…

Maya grabbed his attention again. She talked about the things she wanted to share with him soon as he was released. There was no boundary when she speaks about things, no hint of venom and smugness on her tone.

No, she didn't ended up like him.

Why would she even end up like him?

He was selfish, she was selfless.

They were the opposite.

She continued to speak of optimism, fully aware of his self-loathing. If he was transparent or she just have really good intuition, he didn't know, nor bothered to pursue the answer.

Somehow, it was calming to hear her happy. Somehow, it was calming to see her happy.

...It had to be just human instincts.

Her long speech was cut short thanks to the sound of her cellphone. She was flustered, and quickly apologized. She had to leave, the training begins now. She would be back soon, she promised.

He nodded. I'll be waiting.

Maya left with a wave and goodbye. Godot curved his lips upward, unsure whether it was genuine or a lie.

* * *

There are moments that you never expect to happen in your life.

The days had been a whirlwind of events that he lost track off.

Godot was starting to feel himself again as a human being. He decided to start anew.

Stick with Diego, that suits you better than Godot! Maya chided, smacking his arm.

So he did. He was once again Diego Armando. Not a chauvinistic, sexist, arrogant jerk. Not someone who had a selfish desire, and would harm others just to get what he wanted. Just a humble coffee lover who knows different types of blends.

Diego spent his time alone in a cheap but reliable apartment, sipping coffee, and recovering.

Maya occasionally contacted him, whether by call or letters. She visited him, too, although it's twice a month at most.

Not that he minded, he ended up getting fond of her company.

It was reciprocated.

You're better than submissive Nick! She would say when she attempted to tease him.

Unlike Wright, he fight back with a remark of his own.

Unlike Mia, Maya took great interest in what he had to share. No, she wasn't doing it for his sake, unlike the former. She really was easy to impress.

Mia didn't share much about herself, even about her family, especially Maya. The things they talked were nothing casual. She explained her reasons on being a defense attorney, he reach out his helping hand. He started to develop feelings for her, she distanced herself away from him.

Yes, they dated, and yes, they kissed. But that was it. Nothing more.

Maya didn't hold back on sharing her tales about her time with Wright, being a distant assistant for her sister when it comes to evidences, and her spiritual training.

Yes, he enjoyed hearing her talk, and yes, he gives out his opinion. But there was more. It was building up.

It was those simple moments that led them to this. He carried Pearl by one hand. She was sitting on his arm, her tiny hands on his shoulders for support.

He was brought back to reality when a hand snaked itself around his other arm, close to his elbows, while Pearl gasped from surprised.

"Say cheese!" Maya held out the phone and pressed the button.

Diego smiled just in time. Pearl was unfortunately slow.

Maya giggled. Pearl blushed harder. Diego managed to chuckle.

Wow, we all look great! She chimed, showing them the preview. The child beamed, while he nodded.

Mystic Maya, can we take a photo again? I promise I will smile next time! Pearl begged.

He stepped in, siding with her.

Maya laughed and complied. She took another photo, she leaned closer to him.

They checked the preview and they were all satisfied. Pearl was flustered that her mouth was wide open from surprise. She didn't requested to take another photo.

Pearl was scared if she asked the third time, Maya would pull him harder, and she would fall.

Diego teased Maya about it, and he earned a punch on the shoulder.

Who knew the rest of his life would end on a positive note? Free from pain, regret, despair?

Was it from the beginning he realized his fault and Maya understood?

Or was it because she was spreading too much optimism at him?

Either way, he cherished all those moments.

His coffee blends were creamier and sweeter compared from back then.

Diego still indulged in regular, bitter black coffee, but thanks to Maya, he was a fan of sweets now.

They walked together. He still carried Pearl in one arm, and intertwined his free hand with Maya.

How many days had passed? Months?

It was close to her vigorous training, so they were making this moments count.

These moments so precious, they morphed you into a better person.


End file.
